<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess by Bakageta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699119">Guess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta'>Bakageta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Sort of Thing in Particular [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, wait. Hold on.” Anne turned to face Eddie while Dan fumbled the key she’d given him into the lock. </p><p>Eddie paused mid-yawn, met Anne’s eyes, and shut his mouth with a click of newly sharp teeth. “What?” he asked, innocent enough to fool anyone but his ex.</p><p>“Something’s different,” Anne accused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock &amp; Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Sort of Thing in Particular [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Not Quite Human, SYMBRUARY</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This follows after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797247/chapters/40006734">chapter 4</a> of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797247">More Us Every Day</a>, after Venom "fixed" Eddie's teeth. It would be helpful to read that, but I don't think it's necessary.</p><p>Thanks to sajastar for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second dinner at the grill and bar had gone much more smoothly than the first, and as a result Anne and Dan had invited Eddie and V back to Anne’s townhouse for a celebratory movie. This time it was Anne’s turn to choose what they watched.</p><p>Anne’s cheeks were flushed from alcohol and the chilly air, and Dan, with his low tolerance, was worse off as he stumbled up to Anne’s front door. Eddie wasn't able to get drunk anymore, only warm and flushed. The trade off was that V seemed to be soothed almost to sleep by it, spreading out from the core of Eddie's body and into his limbs along with his body heat. According to them, it made the sour taste of alcohol almost tolerable on occasion.</p><p>“Wait, wait. Hold on.” Anne turned to face Eddie while Dan fumbled the key she’d given him into the lock.</p><p>Eddie paused mid-yawn, met Anne’s eyes, and shut his mouth with a click of newly sharp teeth. “What?” he asked, innocent enough to fool anyone but his ex.</p><p>“Something’s different,” Anne accused.</p><p>“Eddie didn’t get banned like he did from the fancy restaurant?” Dan asked as he managed to open the door with a cheer. “A-hah, yes!”</p><p>“You were also banned,” Eddie pointed out from the sidewalk.</p><p>“Yeah, but she’s talking about you--”</p><p>“No, no.” Anne interrupted Dan as she followed him inside. “Something’s different with <em>Eddie</em>.”</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>"Yes, again."</p><p>"How can you tell, you don't even know what changed." Eddie muttered as he shut the door behind himself, last inside the house.</p><p>Anne must have heard his grumbling because she spun around with her coat halfway off, tangling it around her and poked an accusing finger at his chest. "So you admit it!" She accused loudly enough to rouse Venom.</p><p><em><strong>Ughh, loud,</strong></em> V grumbled, distracting Eddie as they bubbled up over his jacket before he could take it off. He settled for unzipping it.</p><p><em>Anne finally noticed something’s off.</em> Eddie squeezed past Anne as she struggled with her coat and into the living room where Dan had collapsed onto the couch. <em>But no one at the bar said anything.</em></p><p><em><strong>Told you we would be fine.</strong></em> The symbiote settled lazily over Eddie’s shoulders and draped themselves like a shawl over his back and chest.</p><p><em>I never disagreed,</em> Eddie pointed out, settling into the recliner.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>But you doubted.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You did, you had to test.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s just being sensible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>We do not have to be sensible--</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Hey!" Anne interrupted with a double clap of her hands in front of Eddie's face, startling him.</p><p><em><strong>Rude!</strong></em> V quickly bristled fangs over Eddie’s shoulders.</p><p>“Now that I’ve got your attention: what changed?” Anne had escaped her coat while Eddie and V had been distracted. “I’m not gonna pick an after dinner movie until you do.”</p><p>“Guess,” Eddie challenged reflexively, regretting it the moment Dan started whining about wanting to see a movie sometime tonight. V focused completely on Anne, and Eddie felt their eagerness to be proven right latch into his chest.</p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>Anne started with Eddie's hands, crouching in front of him and inspecting all of his fingers down to his fingernails. She turned his hands over and glanced at his palms before touching his fingertips.</p><p>“Checking for claws?” Eddie wondered.</p><p>“For fingerprints.” Anne then reached under Eddie’s open jacket, grabbed the sides of his shirt, and pulled it tight over his gut. “No abs.”</p><p><strong>“Rude!”</strong> V blurted out of their host’s mouth. They built up a protective layer over Eddie’s stomach and cracked open a pair of glaring eyes. Eddie could already feel the heat they were trapping.</p><p>“Just tell her,” Dan groaned, slumped bonelessly on the couch and staring at Eddie’s face. No, Eddie realized, at his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Anne shot a quick glare over her shoulder at her boyfriend.</p><p>Anne spent five more minutes looking Eddie over, becoming visibly frustrated as the minutes wore on. She’d inspected his legs, face, and even his ears, but seemed unable to pinpoint what had changed. At her request, Eddie’d even stood, turned, and took a few steps. V’s smugness was nearly intolerable by the time Eddie sat back down.</p><p>“D’you give up?” Eddie asked as neutrally as he was able, which wasn’t very.</p><p>“Never, I just--”</p><p>“It’s his teeth!” Dan announced as he stood. “They’re sharper. That means I win, and I get to pick the movie. We’re watching Fury Road again.”</p><p><strong>“Yes! Furiosa!”</strong> V cheered from Eddie’s stomach while Eddie buried his face in his hands, laughing at Anne’s poleaxed expression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://bakageta.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> if you want to say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>